


A Funeral

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 幾十年後，在薩古斯的葬禮上，各人訴說著自己的感受和這位傳奇人物的故事。At Zechs’s funeral, everyone express their own feelings of this legendary friend.** English version is available at the bottom**
Kudos: 2





	A Funeral

噹、噹、噹。

儘管站在山坡上，山腳下傳來的教堂鐘聲仍然非常嘹亮。

希羅‧尤爾，花白的頭髮見證了半生的勞碌。今年已經七十八歲了，但他看起來的樣子似乎比年齡更蒼老。臉上爬滿了皺紋，年輕時倔強的眼神，現在都成了因累積經驗而變得內斂的智者目光。眼前是一片熟悉的風光︰安逸的歐陸小鎮，還有山崗後的卑斯賴多城堡，大半個世紀以來都沒有大轉變。

半個世紀…希羅低下頭，沉思著。某一個仲夏的夜晚，他跟薩古斯坐在二樓陽台上聊天。對啊，聊天，從沒想過宿敵一樣的兩人可以安和樂利的坐著閒話家常。

「我不介意被人遺忘。」不知道上承了那個話題，希羅硬朗的語氣吐出了這麼一句。

坐在白色小藤椅上的薩古斯，又或應稱為美利安多 — 城堡的真正繼承人，淡然一笑。

「我們所做的事，可能一段短時間後就會為人所忘記。但我們會變成歷史，成為傳說…只有這樣，我們所做的事才變得有意義，才變得有價值。」

成為傳說… 想起故人的這句話，希羅低頭苦笑。他是一個優秀的戰士，但薩古斯卻是一個優秀的領導者。

「爺爺，時間到了。」一個十七八歲的小姑娘撐扶著希羅。黑色的蕾絲手套因磨擦著尼龍西裝而發出了沙沙聲響。希羅單純的接受著小孫女的幫助，配以左手的朽木手杖，一步一步的走向另一端平原。

他站在群眾之中，眼前的人都是熟朋友。過了大半生，每個人的頭髮都花白了。只有卡多魯，看上去仍像個五十來歲的商人。也許富有的人真的懂得養生之道也說不定。

他站在兩個墓碑之前，停了下來。

這裡是卑斯賴多的皇家墓園。歷代的卑斯賴多皇族死後都會被安葬在這裡。也許不過幾年，他跟妻子都會成為這裡其中一份子。但今天先來到的，是他的妻舅，他的宿敵，到最後變成了他畢生的朋友 — 美利安多‧卑斯賴多。

「今天我們到來，是為了送我們一位老朋友最後一程。」他清清喉嚨，低著頭用低沉的聲音說著，「按照這位老朋友的遺願，這只會是一個非常小的紀念會。」

他望了望娜依娜和米爾，薩古斯的兩個孩子，如同薩古斯和諾茵仍在生一樣，默默站著禱告。

他轉向妻子。她頭上戴了一頂帽子，帽子上有一片蕾絲遮蓋了她的臉，令人不致看到她因整夜沒睡而紅朣了的眼睛。

「這位老朋友的事蹟，我們比誰都清楚；他的意願，我們都明白。我謹代表各位，向他致以最後、最真誠的敬意。給我們最親密的伙伴，薩古斯‧馬基斯。」

希羅低下頭，當說出這個名字時，他腦海中突然浮現起那年十五歲，他跟這位宿敵在天秤座上對決後的情形。紅色的畫面歷歷在目，但已沒有半點當年少年英雄的感覺。

〈薩古斯…比起美利安多‧卑斯賴多，其實你會更喜歡這個稱呼吧？〉

就年紀而言，薩古斯比他先去世是理所當然的事。但希羅也曾想過，他會否是那種英年早逝的人。他沒有任何兄弟姐妹，沒有任何親人，他是個寂寞的人。然後他遇上了另外四個人。他們並不熟悉，但因為使命相同，有著共同的願望和抱負，感覺比親人更接近。某程度上，他們代替了兄弟的角色，但這種兄弟之情對他而言亦略有不足。也許對他這種人而言，最想得到的其實是精神上的依賴。

莉莉娜分擔了這個角式。他愛莉莉娜，不是因為她的倔強，也不是因為她的堅強，而是因為她有理想，這個崇高的理想將他一生追求的目的實體化，令他精神得到寄托，也將他一直的行為理論性地賦予意義。他不是一個喜好理論的人，但能令自己涉及這個範疇，令他自覺更完備。

但跟他最接近的人卻是他的宿敵薩古斯。

戰後的世界需要重建，希羅曾為自我重新定位感到迷惘。他是個迷失的士兵，沒法由戰場中抽離。然而，薩古斯卻以美利安多的身份重生。這不關乎更改名字的問題，而是薩古斯很快便找到自我的位置重新投入和平的世界。作為一個士兵，作為一個戰士，難道他不會對失去價值而感到困惑嗎？

「帶來和平之後，還要懂得享受和平，這才是真正的戰士。」希羅心中默默唸著這句薩古斯的說話。

大家都認為莉莉娜代表了戰後世界精神上的秩序。但希羅知道，在杜魯斯死後的世界，薩古斯一直影響著世界的發展。他才是真正令人敬畏的人物。

各人默默的祈禱著。莉莉娜首先走到墓前，她向棺木拋下了一支白色的玫瑰。

心情比想像中來得沉重。

十五歲那年，她突然多了一位哥哥。本來就沒甚麼相處記憶。而在戰後，他們也一直聚少離多。但她清楚知道，兄長是愛著她的。她也知道所謂血濃於水這句話。她時刻記掛著，她身邊還有一位親人，還有一個兄長，使她不致於在世上孤獨一人。

他很少參與她的生活。她生了三個小孩，每次等小孩長了好幾歲了，才難得見到他來到訪。反而，她似乎跟大嫂更加親近。

她的大嫂 — 露洛莉亞‧諾茵。戰時，她們就是非常親密的伙伴。

她在兩年前過世了。

雖然人生命的長短很難預測，但沒多少人認為美利安多會比諾茵長壽。很明顯，大家都錯了。當時大家都很擔心，美利安多會怎樣撐下去？他是一個多愁善感的人，一向依賴諾茵去撫平他的內心。她知道諾茵對他而言有多重要。甚至乎，諾茵的墓誌銘也由他親手刻上—

賢妻良母，良師益友

那時候，他也為自己準備好一塊墓碑，就坐立在諾茵墓碑一旁，就是今天他們在奠念的地方。

「兄長，你先一步走了。」她知道這是必然的事。諾茵死後，他比之前更低調。雖然沒聽到他說甚麼難過之言，但他的做法卻令所有人知道他的意願 — 當他生病時，故意不接受治療。

這當然有違諾茵最後要他堅強生活下去的請求。但沒有人可以勸服閃光伯爵做他堅持的事。在生命的盡頭，他選擇坦然面對 — 儘管大家都反對他的做法。

然後他終於過世了。但大家都會贊同這對他而言可能才是解脫。

「兄長，你知道我恨過你，但到最後，我不得不為你自豪。」莉莉娜僅微動嘴唇，就像一發出聲音，眼前都景像都會消失無跡。

他一直是個出色的人。傳說由維多利亞湖基地開始已經很著名了。從閃光男爵到閃光伯爵，從白色芬古領導人到火星開發計劃的主事…他在每一個身份中都表現出色，除了作為一個兄長。莉莉娜曾埋怨過，她跟眼前這位紳士除了眼神相近外，哪一個部份可以證明他們是兩兄妹？有時候她也無法說服自己。然後，當有一天，他從火星回來，跟莉莉娜在開發計劃中再碰頭，莉莉娜總算找到他們的相似之處了 — 那種終身寄托在和平事業上的人。沒錯，他在替自己完成夢想，完成火星開發計劃。

莉莉娜望著墓誌銘，婉然一笑。

多洛絲‧賈登洛利在拋下玫瑰後，合上雙手祈禱。

美利安多‧卑斯賴多，你知道年輕時，我曾瘋狂的愛上你嗎？

那是很年幼的事了。她第一次遇到他時，只有五歲。他跟著表哥杜魯斯一起出現。那時候他顯然沒注意到她，但她已被他冷傲的神情深深吸引著。美利安多‧卑斯賴多，只有我可以成為你的妻子。

她認為這世上只有她最明白他了，只有她跟他最匹配。

然而，一個女人跑進了他們的世界。

無論是美利安多‧卑斯賴多，還是薩古斯‧馬基斯，他都選擇了露洛莉亞‧諾茵。多洛絲不明白。在美利安多最難過的時候，她在他身邊；在美利安多最需要支援的時候，她選擇放棄杜魯斯而幫助他。可是，戰爭結束以後，他卻選擇了那女人。

多洛絲困擾了好久。究竟為甚麼？她比她美麗；她比她高貴；她比她有更好的出身。然而，當她看到美利安多望著諾茵的眼神時，她瞭解了。

只有諾茵可以平復他的心。

美利安多要悲慟時，她幫助他站起來；美利安多脆弱時，她代替他守護著最珍貴的東西；美利安多變得瘋狂時，她讓他清醒，讓他冷靜下來；美利安多需要一個家時，她幫助他去建立一個屬於他的安樂窩。

美利安多也好，薩古斯也好，他們都離不開諾茵。

所以，當諾茵去世時，她知道，美利安多也完了。

「多洛絲，別跟諾茵比較。」這是他對她說過最殘酷的說話。他沒有再說下去，但她已知道下一句說話是甚麼了。

〈諾茵遠比妳重要。你是想這樣說吧？薩古斯‧馬基斯？〉

〈可是你有沒有想過，我也可以這樣付出？明明我跟你也有相同步伐，不是嗎？但當你離開了我的生活，我可不會再圍著你轉。我仍然在新世界找到自己的定位，我也能為和平事業出力。其實比起來，我更認同你妹妹的理念，莉莉娜‧卑斯賴多，雖然她說她是杜利安，但她所倡議的，她的行動力，不就是「卑斯賴多」嗎？我得承認，她的出現轉移了我對你的感情。〉

〈很土氣，很不像我。如果她選擇的是我而不是希羅，我真想見識一下，你會是怎麼樣的表情呢？〉

卑斯賴多兄妹，總是跟你們有剪不斷的關係呢。

多洛絲淡然一笑。這個包袱她放下很久了。但回想起來，心中竟有一陣久未出現的苦澀。

「恭喜你如願以償。」多洛絲低聲的說出這麼一句。

「連你也離開了。」莉迪‧安走到墓碑前，在胸前畫了一個十字。

她對美利安多‧卑斯賴多沒有太大感覺。他們曾是戰友，但僅限於杜魯斯的理念層面上。她一直不喜歡這個人。

薩古斯‧馬基斯。跟你合作一直是很難的事情，你的工作能力是很強，但我不能掌握你。是的，我就是有點控制欲。

莉迪‧安自嘲的笑著。

薩古斯‧馬基斯是個瘋子，他是一匹難馴的野馬，一直只為自己的想法而行。然而，這世上還有一個人可神跡般地影響他 — 露洛莉亞‧諾茵。

她跟諾茵說不上是閏中密友，但沒多少個人像諾茵那樣瞭解她。OZ時代起，她就知道為甚麼杜魯斯會那樣重視這位女性。她是個出色的軍人；她是他最得意的門生之一；她對薩古斯很重要；還有就是，她是個處事優雅的人。優雅，對，這是最適合她的形容詞。她愛杜魯斯，卻沒法瞭解他的想法，但是，優雅的諾茵總明白大人的要求。所以她不喜歡諾茵。

但無可否認，她是那樣善解人意。她失去了杜魯斯，生活幾近崩潰，是堅強的諾茵把她救回來。

「讓杜魯斯大人的理想實殘出來。」諾茵微笑地對她說。那種單純的笑容她至今難忘 — 這看來一點不屬於這位前維多利亞湖的軍官。

〈其實我跟你的關係一直由杜魯斯大人和諾茵串連起來，不是嗎？想起來我也沒有仔細思量過我跟你的關係。不就是我愛的男人所重視的學生；我為數不多的朋友所愛的男人。嗯，還有是志同道合之士，算是吧？〉

又再自嘲的冷笑。

〈不過，我會懷念你的。〉

「幫我向諾茵問好吧。」莉迪‧安微笑著，「還有，告訴杜魯斯大人再多等我一會。」

默禱完結，希羅望著遠方的山坡深深吸了口氣。抬頭望向天空那翱翔天際的飛鳥，今天的陽光似乎特別耀眼，和風也令人感到很舒泰。因刺眼陽光而皺起的眉頭放鬆了，他眨了眨眼，內心感到如此的平靜。有一句說話他在很久以前已經想告訴薩古斯了，現在這句話又淡然的浮現出來，他舒了口氣，內心默念著—

你已成為傳奇。

** English version**

Ding, Ding, Ding

Although standing on the hillside, the church bell from the root of the hill was still very loud.

Heero Yuy with gray hair, already 78 years old. But he looked a bit older than his age. His face was covered with wrinkles. He used to have stubborn eyes when he was young, but now they became the eyes of a wise man due to accumulating experience. There was a familiar scenery. The peaceful European town, and the Castle of Peacecraft behind the hills, which have not changed much in more than half a century.

For half a century...Heero lowered his head and he was thinking. One mid-summer night, Zechs and him sat on a balcony and chatted. Chatting. He never thought that two of them, were the enemies, could sit and chat with each other peacefully.

"I don't mind being forgotten." He didn't remember the topic but Heero exhaled such a sentence in a tough tone.

Sitting on the small white wicker chair, Zechs or called Milliardo, the true heir of the castle and the kingdom, smiled gently.

"What we do may be forgotten after a short period of time. But we will become history and legend... Then what we did will become meaningful and valuable."

Become a legend... Heero lowered his head and smiled bitterly when he remembered the words of his old friend. He is a good solider, but Zechs is a good leader.

"Grandpa, it's time." A seventeen or eighteen-year-old girl supported Heero. The black lace gloves rustled as they rubbed the nylon suit. Heero simply accepted the help of his little granddaughter, with the cane in his left hand. He walked towards the plain on the other end step by step.

He stood among the crowd. Everyone in front of him was close friends. After most of their lives, everyone's hair was gray. Only Quatre still looked like a businessman in his fifties. Maybe rich people really know how to keep in good health and young.

He stood before the two tombstones and stopped.

This is the Royal Cemetery for Peacecraft family. The royal family will be buried here. Maybe just a few years later, his wife and him would become one of them. But the one who came first today was his brother-in-law, also his old enemy and finally became his lifelong friend – Milliardo Peacecraft.

"We come today to give our old friend the last greeting." He cleared his throat, lowered his head and said in a low voice, "According to this old friend's wishes, this will only be a very small Memorial."

He looked at Naina and Milou, the two children of Zechs, standing and praying silently as if Zechs and Noin were still alive.

He turned to his wife. She wore a hat on her head. A piece of lace on the hat covered her face, making it difficult to see her eyes flushed from sleepless nights.

"We know the deeds of this old friend better than anyone else; we all understand his wishes. On behalf of all of you, I would like to extend my last and most sincere tribute to him. To our closest friend, Zechs Merquise."

Heero lowered his head. When he said the name, his mind suddenly appeared the scene on Libra. He was fifteen-year-old duel with his old enemy. The red picture is vivid, but the feeling is no longer like a hero.

Zechs...You would actually like this name more than Milliardo Peacecraft, am I right?

In terms of age, it is understandable that Zechs should die before him. But Heero also wondered if he would be the kind of person who died at young age. He has no slibings, no relatives, he is a lonely person. He met four other Gundam pilots. They are not familiar but because of the same mission and common aspirations and ambitions, they feel closer than anyone. To a certain extent, they replaced the role of brothers, but this kind of brotherhood is also slightly insufficient for him. Perhaps for people like him, what he wants most is spiritual dependence.

Relena shared this horn pose. He loves Relena not because of her stubbornness or her strength, but because she has an ideal. This lofty ideal materializes the purpose he pursued in his life. It makes his spirit sustenance, and also puts his constant behaviour in theory. He is not a person who likes theory, but being able to involve himself in this category makes him feel more complete.

But the person closest to him is always his old enemy Zechs.

The post-war world needed to be rebuilt, and Heero was at a loss for repositioning himself. He was a lost soldier, unable to withdraw from the battlefield. However, Zechs was reborn as Milliardo. This was not about changing the name, but Zechs quickly found his place and rejoined the peaceful world. As a soldier, wouldn't he be confused about losing value?

"After bringing peace, you must also know how to enjoy it. This is what the real solider should do.” Heero muttered the words of Zechs in his heart.

Everyone thinks that Relena represents the spiritual order of the post-war world. But Heero knew that in the world after Treize's death, Zechs had always influenced the development of the world. He is the truly awesome leader.

Everyone prayed silently. Relena was the first walked to the tomb, she threw a white rose to the coffin.

The mood is heavier than imagined.

When she was fifteen, she suddenly had an older brother. There was no memory of getting along. After the war, they also kept apart. But she knew clearly that her brother loved her. She also knew blood is thicker than water after all. She always remembered that there was a brother beside her, so that she would not be alone in the world.

He rarely participated in her life. She gave birth to three children, and it is rare to see him visit. Instead, she seemed to be closer to her sister-in-law.

Lucrezia Noin, her sister-in-law. They were already very close friends during the war.

She passed away two years ago.

Although the length of human life is difficult to predict, not many people think that Milliardo will live longer than Noin. Obviously, everyone was wrong. At that time, everyone was worried him very much. How would Milliardo survive? He was a sentimental person and he had always relied on Noin to soothe his heart. She knew how important Noin was to him. Even Noin’s epitaph was carved by him himself.

A Good Wife and Mother, A Good Teacher and Friend

At that time, he also prepared a tombstone for himself just beside Noin's tombstone, which is where they are today.

"Brother, you left us." She knew it was inevitable. After Noin died, he was more low-profile than before. Although she didn't hear any sad words from him, his actions let everyone know his wish - when he was sick, he deliberately refused to receive treatment.

This violated Noin's last request for him. But no one could persuade Lightning Count to do what he insisted on. At the end of his life, he chose to face it calmly—even though everyone opposed what he did.

Finally he passed away. But everyone would agree that this might be a relief for him.

"Brother, you know that I hated you, but in the end, I have to be proud of you." Relena just moved her lips slightly, as if she made a sound, the scene in front of her would disappear without a trace.

He has always been an outstanding man. He was a legend since he was in the Lake Victoria. From Lightning Baron to Lightning Count, from the leader of White Fang to the leader of the Mars Development Project... He has performed well in every identity, except as a brother. Relena always thought that, except for the eyes color between her and the gentleman, which part can prove that they are siblings? Sometimes she could not convince herself. But one day, when he came back from Mars and met Relena again in the terraforming plan, She finally found the similarities between them. The kind of people who contribute on peace for life. He was fulfilling their dream and completing the Mars development plan for Peacecraft.

Relena looked at the epitaph and smiled softly.

After dropping the rose, Dorothy Catalonia folded her hands in prayer.

Milliardo Peacecraft. Did you know that I was crazy in love with you when I was young?

That was a long time ago. She was only five years old when she first met him. He appeared with his cousin Treize. He obviously didn't notice her at that time, but she was already deeply attracted by his cool and arrogant expression. Milliardo Peacecraft, only I could be your wife.

She thought that only she knew him best in this world and only she could match with him best.

However, a woman ran into their world.

Whether Milliardo Peacecraft or Zechs Merquise had chosen Lucrezia Noin. Dorothy didn't understand. When Milliardo was sad, she was by his side; when Milliardo needed support most, she chose to abandon Treize and help him. However, after the war, he chose that woman.

Dorothy was troubled for a long time. Why exactly? She is more beautiful than her; she is nobler than her; she has a better background than her. However, when she saw Milliardo looking at Noin, she understood.

Only Noin can calm his heart.

When Milliardo was about to grieve, she helped him stand up; when Milliardo was fragile, she replaced him to guard the most precious things; when Milliardo became mad, she made him sober and calmed him down; When he needs a home, she helps him build a family.

Whether it's Milliardo or Zechs, they can't live without Noin.

So, when Noin died, she knew that Milliardo was also over.

"Dorothy, don't compare with Noin." This was the cruelest thing he had ever said to her. He didn't say any more, but she already knew what the next sentence was.

_"Noin is far more important than you.” Were you trying to say that? Zechs Merquise?_

_But have you ever thought that I can also pay like this? Obviously I have the same pace with you, right? But when you left from my life, I won't be around you again. I still find my position in the new world, and I can contribute to the peace. In fact, I agree more with your sister’s philosophy, Relena Peacecraft. Although she said she is Dorian, isn't she act like a Peacecraft? I must admit that her appearance has diverted my feelings for you._

_Very unlike me. But if she chose me instead of Heero, I really want to see what kind of expression will you look like?_

_Brother and sister, Peacecraft, I always have a constant relationship with you._

Dorothy smiled lightly. She has let go of this burden for a long time. But in retrospect, there was a bitterness that had not appeared in her heart for a long time.

"Congratulations on your fulfillment." Dorothy said in a low voice.

"Even you left." Lady Une walked to the tombstone and drew a cross on her chest.

She didn't feel much about Milliardo Peacecraft. They were once comrades-in-arms, but only on Treize's conceptual level. She has never liked this person.

Zechs Merquise. It has always been difficult to cooperate with you. Your ability is very strong, but I cannot master you. Yes, I just want to control.

Lady Une smiled mockingly.

Zechs Merquise was a lunatic. He was an untamable wild horse. He had always been acting only for his own ideas. However, there was another person in this world who can miraculously influence him - Lucrezia Noin.

She can't say that she was her real tight, but not many people know her like Noin did. Since the OZ era, she knew why Treize took this woman so seriously. She was an excellent soldier; she was one of his most proud students; she was important to Zechs; and she was an elegant person. Elegant, yes, this was the best adjective for her. Lady Une loves Treize but can't really understand his thoughts. However, the elegant Noin always understood the requirements of His Excellency. This is the reason why she does not like Noin.

But there was no denying that Noin was so empathetic. When Lady Une lost Treize and her life almost collapsed, it was Noin who rescued her.

"Let His Excellency’s ideals come out." Noin said to her with a smile. She has never forgot that simple smile—it did not seem to belong to the former Lake Victoria instructor.

_Actually, my relationship with you has always been linked by His Excellency and Noin, right? Thinking of it, I didn't think about my relationship with you at all. You were the student whom the man I love valued; the man whom one of my few friends loved. Well, we were also companion, right?_

She smiled mockingly again.

 _However, I will miss you_.

"Say hello to Noin for me." Lady Une smiled, "Also, tell His Excellency to wait for me a little longer."

After the silent prayer was over, Heero looked at the distant hillside and took a deep breath. Looking up at the flying birds in the sky, today's sunshine seemed particularly dazzling. And the gentle breeze also made people feel very comfortable. The brows frowned by the dazzling sunlight relaxed. He blinked, feeling so calm in his heart. There was a sentence that he wanted to tell Zechs a long time ago, and now that sentence emerged indifferently. He sighed in relief, meditating inwardly--

You have become a legend.


End file.
